You Silly Girl!
by Emerald447
Summary: Set when Lucius walks into Flourish and Blotts in Chamber of Secrets. Hermione is in trouble. Lucius is there. Will he help her? Mature themes. ONESHOT


**Oneshot. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

"Muggles...aren't they?"

The girl's eyes had a look of pure hatred, a look that Lucius Malfoy was all too familiar with. He smirked as he saw her hands tremble. He could hear the dim-witted Gilderoy Lockhart in the distance as he rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Potter.

Potter.

He himself had no idea how truly special he was. No idea what the scar on his forehead really meant. This thought lingered in his mind as Arthur Weasley approached him. Their quarrel meant nothing to him. Draco snickered in the background at his father's insults.

"We have a very different idea to what disgraces the name of Wizard, Malfoy."

The smirk disappeared from Lucius's face. He now eyed Arthur, the same way the muggleborn girl had to him. As he walked away to go further into the book shop he heard the last of the conversation.

"How about we go outside?" said Arthur jolly.

"Oh I have to get the rest of my books Mr Weasley. I should get back to my parents." Said the Granger girl.

Her muggle parents. The 12 year old walked by Lucius eyeing him once more before meeting with her parents. Lucius shook his head and put his hand on his son's shoulder clutching his cane tighter.

"Come Draco, we have books to buy."

* * *

Luckily when Lucius and his Son approached the desk, Gilderoy Lockhart had disappeared. Lucius always despised shopping for school, especially in Diagon alley at this time of the year. There were too many muggleborns and too many blood traitors. He could have easily ordered all of Draco's new books and school supplies, but Draco was insistent on buying them himself. So Draco went off throughout the store with a list. Lucius walked around inspecting the shelves. Maybe there was something he may be interested in.

All of a sudden, he heard noises coming from the storeroom that was buried a little deeper into the desolated part of the store. Voices in fact. Lucius liked to get away from everyone, and had walked far into the store. He eavesdropped and listened narrowly. He heard the voice of Gilderoy Lockhart. He nearly immediately lost interest and went to turn around, when he heard the voice of another. A young voice.

Gilderoy Lockhart and a young voice? This was too scandalous to pass by. The door was not quite closed, as he peered through the ajar space. He stepped back straight away in shock, nearly putting a hand to his face.

It was Hermione Granger.

Lucius put his ear to the crack again.

"P...please Sir, l...let me out." Said a timid scared voice.

"Oh girl, you are very cute. I am sure you will grow up to become a beautiful young woman. But...I just cannot wait."

"No, don't touch me!"

He heard fumbling. He heard sobs and moans coming from the door.

Lucius pulled out his wand. Yes, he hated the girl, but no child deserves to be treated this way. He opened the door all the way to find the poor girl's robes on the ground, Hermione backed up against the wall with his hand over her mouth, and Lockhart fumbling with her skirt. Hermione looked up in terror squirming. Lockhart turned around quickly, but not quickly enough as Lucius flicked his wand violently.

The man was blasted off the girl and knocked unconscious in the small space, his face landing near her feet.

Hermione cried. She put her hand to her eyes and wiped them, still sobbing uncontrollably. Lucius stepped over the man and picked up the robe on the ground, then grabbed Hermione by the waist picking her up and hauling her over the unconscious man. He put her down away from the storeroom and looked back at the still motionless Lockhart. Hermione was unsteady on her feet.

Lucius shook his head.

"You silly girl! Has no body spoken to you about men?" said Lucius impatiently. "Do you know what could have happened to you?"

Hermione looked up at him with red eyes and nodded.

"He...he said he could show me his books!"

"Besides the point!" said Lucius. He shook his head and blinked slowly.

"Now, get away from here." He said sternly. Hermione hesitated and looked around. Lucius handed her her robe quickly. She took it.

"Now." He said. Hermione nodded.

"T...thank you." She muttered nodding. She walked away quickly to find her parents.

Lucius exhaled. He heard someone behind him.

"Is there a problem?"

Lucius turned around. It was the shop owner.

"See that child." Said Lucius pointing to Hermione walking through to the shelves where she could see her muggle parents.

The shop owner nodded crossing his arms.

"There is a man in your store room, who just sexually assaulted that girl. I hope you see to the appropriate cause of action."

The store owner looked at Lucius with wide eyes, the turned to Hermione in the distance and back again.

"B...But..."

But Lucius walked swiftly past the man and walked past Hermione who was crying to her parents. She looked at him before her father picked her up asking her what was wrong. Lucius saw Draco coming from the counter and put a hand on his shoulder before walking out. He saw the shopkeeper running towards Hermione as the door closed and nodded to himself. He then turned to his son, who was completely oblivious to the situation.

"Well Draco, we have more school items to collect, do we not?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
